


Invitation

by themuffintears



Series: wholesome week 2 [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, One Shot, Past Tense, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Pillow Fights, Platonic "i love you", Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Set in the minecraft world, Wholesome Week (Video Blogging RPF), abrupt humor(?) at end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26573809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themuffintears/pseuds/themuffintears
Summary: Tommy and Tubbo decide to build a pillow fort, but the pillows look like better ammo than construction material.for wholesome week 2, day 1prompt: cuddling
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: wholesome week 2 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935628
Comments: 14
Kudos: 326





	Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is for [wholesome week 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26555371), and i'm super excited to participate  
> (this oneshot was actually sitting unedited in my drafts so when i saw the post i was like 'pog another reason to not do homework ;D')
> 
> just a heads a up- i set this up so tubbo, tommy, wilbur, and fundy live in a house together(in realistic mc). also, the break switches the pov(if you can call it that?) from tommy to tubbo  
> thanks for reading!

Tommy left the crisp autumn air behind and lugged a pail of milk into the house, careful to not spill a drop.

Tubbo said hello as he stored it properly. He straightened his back and turned to see Tubbo curled up on the couch, a book resting in his lap, his elbow digging into the cushy couch armrest, his hand propping on his chin. 

Tommy said hi back and looked at him a little more. Then his heart gave a little tug as he thought of how lucky they were to be here, to be breathing, to silently absorb a friend’s presence. 

Tubbo glanced up, and Tommy quickly turned away before Tubbo could question why he was blankly staring at him. 

(And most definitely not because a simple question might break a dam that had built up within two seconds, only to dully ping away.

It wasn’t that he was afraid of crying in front of Tubbo; no, far from it. They’d had their fair share of sobbing into the other’s shoulder for one reason or another when the moon was high above the sleepy world.

It was simply a sappy sentiment he was happy to keep to himself for the time being.)

Tommy washed his hands, letting the grime drip away and his numbed fingertips thaw. After drying them on a towel, he felt the cold tops of his ears to warm them up and moved towards the couch. He collapsed beside Tubbo, the added weight involuntarily bouncing him up and down. Tommy spread his legs out and leaned his head back.

Tubbo blinked at him in a silent question, one that needed no words.

“I’m fine,” Tommy muttered. “Just tired.” It was a small, mental type of tired.

(Tommy liked to judge his tiredness in unique ways. Take today, for instance. Physically, if he wanted to, he could punch Dream, then run away. Mentally, if he had to give a long thought process, like whose loot to steal from, he’d come up with nothing.)

“Ah,” Tubbo said. “Want my remedy?”

Tommy narrowed his eyes. “Your _what_? I swear, if you give me a pufferfish I’ll actually kill you.”

Tubbo, ignoring him and smiling, reached to his side and held a throw pillow up. “Pillows!”

“I get it, my sleep schedule’s messed up,” Tommy said. “Not like _you_ can’t say anything.”

“Yeah. But what I mean is . . . Wilbur’s gone with Fundy until tomorrow.” 

_Again?_ Tommy thought, then turned his attention back to Tubbo and his scheming eyes.

“And we get to stay up as late as we want. Sooo, I think we should build a pillow fort!”

Tommy scoffed. “Right, so you can knock it down and suffocate me as I sleep.”

Tubbo giggled. Evilly giggled, Tommy corrected inwardly. 

Tubbo carried on, saying it’d been so long since they had made one, and all those blankets Nikki had given them should be put to use at some point, so why not now? 

Tommy stood up and walked to the bedroom they all shared. 

Behind him, Tubbo gasped. “Is that a yes??”

His question was answered as Tommy grabbed an armful of downy pillows from Tubbo’s bed and came back. 

Tubbo gleefully clapped his hands together. 

Tommy tossed them in the middle of the floor, placing his hands on his hips. “Yes, but you’re setting up the hard parts.”

Tommy ended up handing the pillows and blankets to Tubbo, who did set up the hard parts, but failed so successfully and so many times that Tommy threw his hands in the air and snatched the pillows from him. Tommy saw Tubbo’s shoulders shake in a poorly concealed laugh.

Tommy sighed and smacked Tubbo’s arm with a pillow— _lightly_ , he may add. 

Tommy turned his head for one second and _wham_. A pillow, right on his face. 

He reeled back with a curse, holding his surely reddening cheek and glaring daggers at Tubbo, who innocently looked on. 

“Oh, you’re on,” he hissed, grabbed the nearest pillow, and launched it as hard as he could at Tubbo’s chest. 

And so, the fight began. 

Shouts rang out and pillows flew as they rolled around on the floor.

A few moments later, Tommy cornered Tubbo. He tried to scramble backwards with his palms, but Tommy grabbed his ankles. Tubbo shrieked and tried to wriggle away, but it was in vain. His protests grew louder as Tommy firmly kept one arm on both of his shins and repeatedly smacked him with the pillow on his stomach. (And Tubbo could’ve sworn that was the softest pillow lying around, but Tommy could make anything painful.)

“I surrender! I surrender,” Tubbo gasped out, breathless laughs now forcing its way out of his mouth. 

Tommy puffed his chest out in victory and backed off.

He flopped onto his back, parallel to Tubbo. They stared at the ceiling together, sitting in silence as they caught their breaths. 

Tommy propped himself up on his elbows and grumbled, “This is hardly a fort now.”

Tubbo dryly said, “And I wonder whose fault that is.”

Tommy rolled his eyes and threw one last pillow his way, which he rolled away from with a yelp. 

-

Shortly after, they prepared for sleep. 

Tubbo was the last to use the bathroom, so when he returned to the largest room, a gasp escaped at the sight before him: a pillow fort, neatly put together and softly illuminated by the still-lit lamp resting on the counter. Blankets and pillows were draped over a few small chairs and the couch armrests, there was a little door made of thin blankets, and it looked large enough to fit two. 

He got on his knees and crawled in. He first noticed Tommy in the corner, knees pulled to his chest and a smile pulled on his lips. 

Tubbo grinned at him. “So you _can_ build a fort like you used to. I knew it!” He paused, his smile softening as his legs brushed against a thick, soft blanket. “Thank you.”

Tommy suddenly found his own socks very interesting as he pushed his toes further into the fuzz. “Shut up.”

Tubbo laughed and laid on his side, wriggling to get comfortable against the (now layered)sleeping pads they’d placed down. “Wanna talk at all?” he asked. 

(Nights spent with each other, which was often, commonly went a few ways: talk until it was far too late, silently lay near the other, or cuddle.)

Tommy chose the third option that night as he shook his head ‘no’ and laid down beside Tubbo, tugging a big pillow to his head. He opened his arms as an invitation and averted his eyes. Probably so he didn’t have to see another one of Tubbo’s soft smiles.

Tubbo scooted in so his face was near Tommy’s chest, wrapping his arms around his torso and Tommy doing the same. In comparison to the chilly, fluctuating wind outside, Tommy’s grip was solid, his heartbeat was steady. 

About a minute later, Tubbo pushed himself away a bit, staring into Tommy’s peaceful face. He abruptly asked, “Did you fart?”

Tommy’s lips twitched, his face otherwise unmoving. “Yeah.”

“Okay.” Tubbo snuggled back in. 

Then, Tommy began to lightly run his fingers through Tubbo’s hair, instantly relaxing him even further. Stupid weakness of his, stupid Tommy keeping him from getting ‘mad’ at all. 

After a moment’s thought, Tubbo added a murmur, “I hate you, you know.” 

Tommy’s chest moved in a soft laugh, fingers brushing against his scalp before threading out between fine strands. 

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone hates me for the second to last bit of dialogue i swear i found it on a dialogue prompt pinterest thing months ago and just remembered it and the promise i made to use it in a fic at least once in my life lmbo
> 
> if you enjoyed, kudos are appreciated but not required!  
> i hope everyone's week goes well! <3


End file.
